I used to lover her but I had to kill her
by Ireth Vardamir Stark
Summary: "La venganza es el plato que más frío se puede servir. El amor, el mayor dolor, después de la muerte" Pegamento que sus ojos necesitan ver todo era un sueño y no quería moría. Y debía salir, salir corriendo, y dejar pasar el tiempo que les quedaba por vivir. Lo que un día fue, ya no era. Si un día lo fue todo, ahora será nada.


**_I used to love her, but I had to kill her_**

_**Cause everything inside it never comes out right... And when I see you cry it makes me want to die.**_

_**I love how you kiss, I love all your sounds, and baby the way you make my world go round**_  
_**And I just wanted to say I'm sorry**_ (Buckcherry - Sorry)

* * *

Habían sido meses largos, demasiado largos e insoportables. Por algún modo, que nadie, nadie salvo seguramente Lucretia y Seppia sabían,la vida de Ariadna se evaporaba trágicamente. Aquella fuerte mujer, cada día parecía, aunque no lo mostraba, más débil. Había llegado a desmayarse en alguna que otra ocasión, y las ganas de comer eran escasas, y a su vez, era Seppius quien alguna que otra vez, había tenido que obligarla a comer.

La cabeza de Ariadna, daba constantes vueltas, se suponía quien podía estar detrás de todo aquello, no en vano, era Seppia quien la odiaba, y era ella, también, quien se mostraba totalmente recia ante que fuera ella, una vulgar esclava, la que compartiese lecho con su hermano, era sangre demasiado vulgar, era una deshonra.

Desde hacía un tiempo, Seppia, se había encargado de suministrar en la comida y bebida de Ariadna, pequeñas dosis de veneno, las justas para deleitarse cada día con su caída y ver su vida consumirse. Pero aún así, la joven y menor hermana de Seppius, tenía algo muy claro, si Ariadna caía, ella también lo haría, y tampoco lo importaba, no si conseguía su propósito.

Ariadna, permanecía en su cubiculum, recostada en el lecho que hacía tanto tiempo que no compartía con Seppius, pues desde la noticia del embarazo, no habían vuelto a dormir juntos. Un sudor frío, recorrió toda su espalda, y el escalofrío provocado fue acompañado además por un amargo sabor en su boca. Se levantó con cuidado, poniendo ambas manos en su vientre y, poco a poco, se retiró el sudor. Cuando estuvo en pie, se ajustó una fina túnica de seda y salió al balcón, necesitaba aire y respirar se le hacía demasiado difícil. Se apoyó en la barandilla, mirando el exterior de la villa. Tenía los ojos perdidos, al igual que sus pensamientos y que ella misma. Acarició su vientre, preocupada por el desdichado destino que los dioses le habían encomendado.

Por otro lado, Seppius tampoco podía dormir. Sabía y había tenido esa noche, la sensación de que algo no iba bien. La necesidad de proteger a Ariadna, era demasiado insoportable, demasiado inmensa, por lo que tuvo que acudir en su búsqueda. La encontró en el balcón y, en puro silencio, la abrazó por detrás, apoyando la barbilla en su hombro.

Ariadna, sintió los fuertes brazos del pretor rodeando su cintura, haciendo presión en su vientre, odiando aquello que había dentro de sus entrañas. Hizo la cabeza hacia atrás, y buscó la mirada ajena, y después, cerró los ojos, disfrutando aquel momento en sus brazos.

–– ¿Qué haces aquí? - susurró Ariadna, llevando sus manos a las de él, sintiendo el calor del cuerpo ajeno. Su espalda, inconscientemente, se pegó al torso desnudo de Seppius y entonces, suspiró.

Durante unos segundos, el pretor guardó silencio, sin separar las manos de ella, entrelazando entonces las suyas con las ajenas. No tenía una respuesta clara, simplemente, necesitaba estar allí, la necesitaba. Acercó sus labios, y besó su cabeza, meditando todavía durante incontables segundos la respuesta exacta que debía darle.

–– Lo necesitaba - susurró y, poco a poco, observó como la mujer se giraba entre sus brazos para quedar frente a él. La observó lentamente, en profundidad, centrando toda su atención en cada facción de su rostro. Era bella, tal vez incluso una belleza que no podía ser humana y era únicamente suya. Paso la mano por su rostro, apartando el cabello de su cara, y deslizando después los dedos por sus mejillas. –– Pronto esto acabará

Ariadna, sintió un notable agobio, ella sabía que aquello no iba a terminar, no como ellos querrían, notaba algo dentro de ella consumirse. Apretó los labios, sintiendo una punzada de dolor en el vientre y entonces negó.

–– ¿Y si no termina, Seppius? … ¿Y si no…?

No le dio tiempo a terminar, prefirió no escuchar nada de aquello. Tomó su rostro en una de sus manos, mientras la que tenía libre, la detenía en su vientre, volviendo a hacer presión, seguramente en la parte donde ella había sentido la punzada de amargo dolor, como sus entrañas ardían.

–– No permitiría a los dioses hacer tal cosa… recuerdalo - Así, pronunciando aquellas palabras, la abrazó con fuerza, protegiendo a la mujer de nuevo entre sus brazos, pegando su cuerpo contra el de ella. –– Tu hijo no debería nacer… es un bastardo.

La espartana, alzó los ojos hacia él, aún todavía sin creer que estuviera diciendo aquello. Ella no quería se madre, pero tampoco se veía con las fuerzas suficientes para deshacerse de una criatura que, en un futuro, de nacer, dependería totalmente con ella. Solamente se desharía de él, de no nacer fuerte y sano, o de ser deforme o enfermizo, pues Esparta no permitiría que alguien con sangre espartana, en ese estado, viviera, solo sería un cargo más para la economía. Una tradición de animales, al igual que los romanos… a Seppius, le deberían dejar el bebé en los pies y entonces, él decidiría si era suyo o lo rechazaba. De rechazarlo, bastaría con darle la espalda, y, de aceptarlo, debería cogerlo en brazos y entonces, le podrían poner un nombre.

Ariadna, recordó entonces, la historia que su padre tantas veces le había contado, el día de su nacimiento. Ella era una bastarda, la hija menor de Marco, militar al servicio de Anaxandridas II, rey de Esparta de la casa de Agídas y, en otras simples palabras, el padre de Leónidas.

Marco, solía contarle varias veces aquella noche en la que ella había nacido, cuando Anaxandridas fue en su busca para informarle de que estaba naciendo. Marco, estaba casado, tenía además siete hijos con su mujer, siete varones fuertes que pronto serían encomendados al estado para convertirse en fuertes hombres, en soldados, en verdaderos Espartanos. Se produjo el milagro con el nacimiento de una niña, una fuerte y sana niña que Marco, aceptó como su hija total, al igual que todas las consecuencias tras ser informado de la muerte de la madre. Podría haberla lanzado al vacío, pero no lo hizo, también, podría haber hecho caso a su rey y dejar que él cuidara a la pequeña, y entonces a día de hoy, tal vez Ariadna sería reina de Esparta…

–– Quién sabe si lo hará… o si yo viviré para verlo… Seppius, se quien esta detrás de esto… Seppia ha…

–– ¿Insinuas que mi hermana intenta matarte? - chasqueó la lengua, sin alterarse y se apartó de ella, negando suavemente –– ¿Qué te hace pensar eso? además si así fuera… su vida vale más que la tuya, no lo olvides. - Aquellas palabras, hasta taladraron a Seppius. No ponía en duda las palabras de su mujer, pero tampoco creía a Seppia capaz del todo. Volvió a negar - Vuelve a dormír.

Y sin mediar palabra, sin dejar que Ariadna volviera a hablar, salió del cubiculum, cerrando la cortina tras sus espaldas. Demasiados acontecimientos importantes, demasiadas palabras… necesitaba descansar y ella también.

* * *

La espartana, peinó sus cabellos con los dedos y se sentó en la cama, hundiendo poco después el rostro en sus manos, dando un leve gruñido, pero suspirando y escupiendo el aire a su vez. Humedeció sus labios y se dejo caer lentamente sobre el lecho, dispuesta a conciliar un sueño que no llegó, que fue interrumpido por otra persona, por la joven e inocente hermana de Seppius.

Seppia, entró sin pedi permiso, ¿acaso debía pedir permiso a una esclava? La observó firmemente, y apenas tardó unos segundos en ladear una inocente sonrisa, mientras jugaba con su oscuro cabello. La observaba, y de lejos, podía sentir como lo que pronto iba a quedar de ella, no sería más que un terrible recuerdo y nada más. Lucretia había tenido razón, deshacerse de ella, estaba siendo más sencillo de lo esperado.

–– Oh, he visto a mi hermano salir de aquí… - comenzó a decir, palpando cada palabra, hablando como si aquellas palabras no fueran sus intenciones, pese a que iban directas a la diana que era Ariadna para ella –– ¿Ya le has dicho que te mueres?

Fría y automática, directa, mortal como ella sola. Su inocencia había desaparecido en el momento que la miró con gesto serio, en el momento que los ojos cargados de furia de Ariadna la examinado por completo y parecían lanzar miles de flechas ardientes.

–– Zorra - murmuró gruñendo, apretando todos y cada uno de sus dientes –– No creas que no sé lo que has estado haciendo todo este tiempo, Seppia.

Se levantó y acercó a ella, mientras la romana, mostraba toda su indiferencia, cogiendo un par de uvas de un cuenco de plata cercano que había junto a una jarra de agua fresca. Chasqueó la lengua y volvió a deslizar sus labios para crear esa sonrisa.

–– Dime, ¿A quién crees que va a creer Seppius? ¿A su inocente, indefensa y querida hermana a la que nunca dejaría sola…. o a ti, que eres una vulgar esclava a la que podrá matar en cualquier momento? Nuestras sangres no tienen el mismo valor para él… querida..

Dolía, escuchar aquello dolía y ardía tanto que, mostrarse firme ante aquello, podría resultar difícil cuanto menos. Ariadna respiró con fuerza, dejando que, de forma sonora, todo su aire escapara por la nariz, como si fuera un toro furioso a punto de perseguir a una de sus tantas presas.

–– Si caigo… caerás conmigo - La voz de Ariadna esta vez sonó totalmente frente al rostro de Seppia. Llevó una mano hasta su oscuro cabello y tiró de este hacia abajo, provocando que ambas manos de Seppia fueran directas a las de ella, pero aquello no sirvió de nada, pues la espartana, ya la había acorralado contra la pared –– ¿Por qué no admites que tu hermano me quiere? - Hablo justo en su oído y entonces se incorporó para mirarla a los ojos y ver como sus labios temblaban ante las fuertes y recias manos que en esos momentos la sujetaban, Ariadna estaba perdiendo toda su delicadeza, Ares debía estar de su parte.

Durante unos ahogados momentos, se hizo el silencio, solamente se escuchó un corto sollozo por parte de Seppia y nada más.

–– No lo hace… no está tan ciego para querer a una vulgar esclava - Alzó la barbilla con arrogancia y valentía fingida –– ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Matarme? jamás te lo perdonará.

Y entonces, una mezcla de odio hacia Seppia y venganza, ocuparon toda la mente de Ariadna. Recordó el día en el que Seppius, mató a su hermano, a Lucio, ¿por qué? Por no haber recibido información de donde se escondía Espartaco, y había sido firme, le había dado a elegir entre la posición del rebelde y la vida de su hermano. Ariadna, sabiendo que de todos modos lo mataría, decidió proteger a Espartaco, y, de esa forma, ganando que Seppius, le cortara la cabeza a su hermano mayor.

Estiró una mano hasta una mesa, tomando su espada, aquella que un día Ares había bendecido y la misma que había sido forjada con hierro persa. Paseó el filo por todo el vientre de Seppia, desde la cintura, pasando por su vientre, pecho y garganta, pero, obviamente, sin producir un solo corte.

Seppia se estremeció, su cuerpo temblaba y pronto dejaría de sonar firme y sincera. Sabía que aquello podría ocurrir, conocía las consecuencias y las iba a pagar, porque, tarde o temprano, si el veneno no mataba a la Esparta, no mataba a la espartana, lo haría su hermano o el estado romano por ser una líder de rebeldes y fiel compañera de Espartaco.

–– ¿Qué harás después de esto? ¿Correr a los brazos de mi hermano? Imbécil.

Ariadna no soportó más presión, tal vez Seppius jamás la perdonaría, pero tampoco buscaría perdón. Al fin y al cabo, lo que a ambos se les daba mejor, era hacerse daño el uno al otro, eran adictos a sufrir el dolor que el otro le causaba y se querían, dañarse era su forma de mostrarse amor, pues contadas habían sido las veces en las que habían dicho esas dos palabras. Y aún pese a todo, eran capaces de sentir amor, de protegerse. Movió la espada con fuerza y hundió el filo en el vientre de Seppia, observando como en los ojos ajenos se dibujaba el terror, el miedo a la muerte.

Acercó los labios a su oído, sonriendo, dejando un suave beso sobre el rostro de la romana.

–– No va a ser rápido - susurró y hundió un poco más la espada –– Te va a doler - volvió a susurrar, moviendo esta vez la espada con un leve movimiento de arriba abajo y, fue entonces cuando volvió a hablar –– Y no soy tu esclava.

Seppia, gruñió de dolor y fue ella misma quien se echó hacia delante, provocando que la espada profundizara por completo en su cuerpo y la atravesara del todo. El líquido carmín, se derramaba con fuerza, manchando tanto el suelo, como a la propia espartana cuando el cuerpo de la romana cayó sobre ella y lo dejo estamparse contra el suelo. Miró a Seppia sin sentir emoción alguna, observando como ella extendía la mano, tal vez suplicando ayuda cuando, con sus últimos alientos de vida, comenzó a arrastrarse por el suelo una vez Ariadna había abandonado el cubiculum.

* * *

Los gritos de las esclavas, aclamaron la atención de Seppius, quien al ver la abundante sangre, acudió de inmediato a observar la tragedia que frente a él se dibujaba. Su cuerpo se congeló y agachó junto a su hermana, tomando su cuerpo entre las manos, observando como ya no había vida, como todo lo que había sido, ya no era nada, tan solo un cuerpo inmóvil. Negó con fuerza, apretando los puños, apunto de llorar, cerró los ojos de su hermana y ordenó que se encargaran de ella.

Al levantarse, corrió en busca de Ariadna, únicamente había podido ser ella, solamente había alguien capaz en esos instantes de hacer tal cosa. Al observarla, negó, reteniendo las ganas de golpearla.

–– ¿Qué has hecho..? ¿Esto es por qué maté a tu hermano?

Ariadna, no zupo exactamente que responder. Se mantenía firme, tanto como podía. Había cambiado sus túnicas y vestido por las ropas que llevaba el día que llegó. Se protegía con una capa de pelo y piel. Su pelo ondulado y rizado por las esclavas, volvía a estar despeinado y enredado.

–– Por todo… intentaba matarme, intentaba matarme a mi y a tu hijo. - exclamó, reteniendo las ganas de gritar, apretando también las manos

–– Yo no tengo ningún hijo… - Seppius bramó contra su rostro y, tras recibir un golpe de Ariadna, volvió a mirarla. La empujó con fuerza, repugnado, dolido, y asqueado de que hubiera sido esa mujer la que había matado a su hermana –– Vete…. ¡VETE Y NO VUELVAS NUNCA! ¡LARGO!

Y fue ahí, donde todo parecía que todo, absolutamente todo lo vivido a su lado había terminado. Seppius , la observaba alejarse, y esa había sido la primera vez en la que no la había detenido. Se mantuvo en silencio, derramando lagrimas que no sabían si eran por ella o por su hermana. Ambos sabían que un día el final llegaría.

Ariadna, abandonó la villa, luchando contra su propia vida, resistiendo las ganas de volver la mirada atrás, de gritar. Debía volver a Esparta… junto a su rey, debía volver al lugar que un día había llamado casa aunque, su casa, en esos días, en esos instantes y para siempre, era Capua, y donde Seppius estuviera.

Solo los dioses sabrían cuando ambos intentarían olvidar todo los recuerdos, cuanto intentarían odiarse mutuamente. Solo los dioses, y solo ellos mismos, eran testigos de como sus vidas se derrumbaban cual castillo de naipes mal formado.

Las palabras de Espartaco, Nasir, Agron y Gannicus, resonaban en la cabeza de Ariadna. ¿Cuantas veces le habían advertido? Hasta Crixus un día lo hizo, pero ella, no escuchó a nadie.

Seppius, recordó como Lucretia también le había advertido, pero también recordó su propia advertencia hacia la espartana

"Algun día, tendremos que acabar el uno con el otro…"

Las noches se volvieron más frías en Capua, y los días más largos, más cargados de dolor.

El viaje de vuelta a Esparta, estaba siendo el peor de los viajes, sintiendo como sus entrañas ardían y como, cada minuto, se sentía menos viva.

Y aún así, el Olimpo, los dioses, caprichosos, codiciosos y sobretodo, indiscutibles, les volverían a unir, no sin antes, disfrutar de aquel vacío de sus vidas.


End file.
